Dance With The Devil
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: When Harry finally found happiness, a new Darkness was retrived. Faced with treachery once more, Harry tries to fight this Darkness. But what will he do when this Darkness is a part of himself? SBHG, HPGW, and RLNT


**Title: **Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, then Draco Malfoy would be my personal servant, and Lucius would be washing dishes, and Harry Potter would be in love with Remus Lupin. See, I don't own Harry Potter after all…

**Summary: **Post Hogwarts.

**Mature: **Darkness. Torture. Possibly rape. Two OOC characters (they are necessary for the plot)

**Warnings: **AU.

**Chapter 1 - **Prophecies and Weddings

_He will return, _

_Return from the depths of darkness,_

_By the help of his once true enemies,_

_Darkness will suffocate him,_

_Turning him against his vows,_

_Making his past seem true,_

_He, himself will be the only protector,_

_Of the Dark Lord,_

_Darkness rapes him from his soul,_

_The Dark Lord's true heir is born once more,_

_Into the hells of Darkness,_

_And Dance With The Devil He Shall._

Grey eyes were locked into combat with blood shot red ones. Neither looking away, fighting an eternal battle of wills. But one had to look away right, for one was the servant, while the other was his new lord. Servants had no right to look at their master, had no right to even face their master, but he did. Because he was a special servant. This servant loathed his master, as his master prized him.

This was the Lord's most powerful servant, for he was the only key in defeating the boy who lived.

He, was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord, his jaw tightened, his face expressionless, his stormy grey eyes filled with pain. Grey eyes were still locked with blood shot red ones, neither backed away nor flinched.

The Dark Lord was amused, his new servant will come around, oh yes. He will make sure of that. No one can fight what is in their blood, and in his blood lies greatness. Greatness, filled with an ocean full of darkness. His fate was sealed, soon the power will unleash, making this forcedly kneeling man in front of him, his own true heir, and the successor of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Grey eyes were fighting, you could tell by the concentrated look on his face, he was trying to block out the imperious. _'Impressive' _the Lord thought. it actually took 17 death eaters to keep this man steady, and he was still fighting. A strong one indeed. The Lord's thin lips formed a mocking grin.

"Stand up, Heir." hissed the Lord, his snake-like tongue bared.

The man struggled, his arms and legs twitched, but reluctantly he stood up but his head still faced the Lord, his grey eyes never leaving his blood-like red ones.

The grin widened at the Dark Lord's face, making him seem more inhuman if possible. Lord's scaly hands were slowly etching towards his emerald robes, pulling out a wand matching the sickly pale color of his face. His wand was slowly raising toward his servant.

"Crucio" Lord hissed softly, almost as if he was singing a lullaby.

The servant twitched, but the powers of the imperious kept him standing still. His stormy eyes reflected aching pain, the color of skin was beginning to pale inconsiderably, and his skin now breaking in different parts of his body. His gaze finally faltered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and blood colored tears began pouring from his eyes. The servant wanted to scream, to kill this merciless man in front of him, but he couldn't do anything. This darkness inside of him, won't let him do it. There is nothing breaking the darkness inside of him. Soon it's going to consume him whole and turn him into the killing Heir that the prophecy was talking about. His Lord was eyeing him greedily while he was using the Cruciatus curse on him. As if he was a rat, the snake was so willing to eat. Finally after what seemed like hours of being tortured, everything went black, and the last thought that went through his mind was _'I am sorry Harry.'_

* * *

A bespectacled boy and his ginger haired friend both lay on cooling grass, in the back yard of the Burrow. Both boys had their minds at ease worrying about absolutely nothing. Both enjoying the cooling bright day, and the silence that often surrounded the Burrow because the twins weren't there. 

Today was a big day at the Burrow, today was officially the second Weasley marriage. Charlie Weasley was finally getting married today to Zaara Waffling A girl he met in Romania, who had the same obsession with Dragons that he had. Mostly everyone thought that he was going to end up single, because no female would tolerate his obsession with Dragons. Either he would stay single all his life, or fall in love with Hagrid. So they are so happy he is actually getting married and not staying single or marrying Hagrid. Fred and George used to immensely tease Charlie about never having a serious girlfriend, and now Charlie doesn't have to worry.

The peace that Harry and Ron were getting in the backyard was disturbed when an angry Hermione yelled in Ron's ear. Both boys jumped at Hermione commanding screech, and both looked slightly annoyed at the fact that she disturbed their peaceful moment.

"Harry Potter! Ronald!" yelled Hermione gritting her teeth.

Both boys looked up at her slightly frighten at Hermione's angry exterior.

"What did we do?" Ron asked in a squeaky voice.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in disbelieve.

"What did you two do?!?" asked Hermione outraged.

"What?" they asked in unison, totally at loss of what they did.

"THE WEDDING IS IN TWO HOURS YOU BUFFOONS!" yelled Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron flinched at Hermione's tone. They finally took in Hermione appearance, no longer stood the awkward girl with buck tooth and bushy hair, no, she was replaced by a radiating beauty with honey colored eyes, and matching honey locks. Her curvy body clung to the silk dress she had on. The dress was simple, yet elegant. It was strapless, with a flower shaped knot in the back. She looked absolutely stunning, noted both boys.

"Hello?" Hermione screamed again.

"Oh. You look lovely." said Harry laughing, and winking at Ron, who blushed crimson and muttered gibberish and stomped off.

Hermione shot daggers at Ron's back. She put up with 4 hours of Ginny's make-over to get a reaction out of him, and she gets nothing. Hermione looked down at Harry, feeling both angry and put off.

"Well he does fancy you 'Mione. The idiot doesn't realize it yet." said Harry comfortingly.

Hermione just glared at Harry, but said nothing.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Harry with a twinge of a blush across his tanned face.

Hermione grinned a little. "Inside, getting ready for her Prince charming. But her Prince looks like a pauper now." said Hermione again glaring at him.

"I am not a female you know. I could get ready in 15 minutes." Harry said mockingly.

Hermione smiled. "Hurry up! And make sure Ron gets ready too, and tell him to stay clear of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley wants no men in the kitchen." said Hermione, as she strolled off.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her room, eyeing her self up and down. She sighed, she wasn't usually into changing her appearance to impress a guy, but she wanted to show Harry what he was missing out on. But of course she tried before, and none of those fruitless attempts worked either. This is her last resort, it's been three years since Harry broke it off with her, for his own noble reasons. Three years of frustration for Ginny, and three years of loneliness for Harry. 

During these three years, Ginny hardly ever saw Harry. Only when Hermione, Ron, and him would come home from destroying a Horcrux, then it's back to hunting again. Ginny's shoulders slumped as she sighed, after three years of endless searching they finally destroyed all Horcruxes, and what's left was Voldemort himself. How Ginny endlessly preyed that this war would be over so they could get back to their lives? It wasn't only affecting her, also those around her as well.

The last three years had been hell for all of them, not only Ginny. More, and more deaths were reported, breakouts out of Azkaban, and recently another break into the Department of Mysteries by the Death Eaters. No one knew why Death Eaters would want to break in the Department of Mysteries again. Ministry officials claim that nothing was taken, not even the deadliest items that were held for research there.

Ginny took a deep breath, she shouldn't be thinking about Death Eaters today. Today was her brother Charlie's birthday, and she should be happy. She straightened up herself, and fixed a crease on the side of her dress, placed a timid smile on her lips, and quietly stepped out of her room to go greet the guests that arrived.

* * *

Both Ron and Harry had dressed. Both looking handsome in their own way. Harry's dress robes were black and grey which complimented his emerald eyes, giving him an almost Slytherin look. Almost. Ron was dressed in black and blue dress robes, making his ginger hair and freckles more noticeable. Mutually they both agreed they looked quite dashing. Ron headed out of their room, leaving Harry by himself. 

For three years, Harry put his and his friends lives at risk. Destroying Horcruxes weren't all that difficult. Of course they all got mainly injured at the process, but the trouble was figuring out where the Horcruxes lay. Where Voldemort would feel powerful enough to hide them? Some of the locations were easy to figure out, while others took them months. Locations like the Riddle House, and certain parts of Hogwarts were easy to figure out, but those were only two Horcruxes, still remained two more. Now, these locations were harder to find. These were the places Voldemort visited after he graduated from Hogwarts. There were stories about how he traveled to Ancient Runes, looking for treasures of some sort, other stories said that he was searching around the world to see different aspects of Dark Magic, while others claimed he began gathering his true followers. Rumors and rumors flew but they still didn't know where he could possibly hide a Horcrux. It wasn't until Hermione gathered this Ancient book from the Black Library about Horcruxes. It discussed the properties of making a Horcrux, the type of murder you have to commit (the murder cannot be vengeance, and the murder must please you), the inventor of the Horcruxes, the first makers of Horcruxes, the history behind the Horcrux, and the location where the first ever Horcrux was made. That was what set Hermione off, the location of the first Horcrux, Athens. Athens, Greece was where a man named Corban Olysccllio made his first Horcrux. The Ancient city of Athens stood for immortality, so it would be the obvious choice for Voldemort. After destroying the last two Horcruxes (which paradoxically was in Athens), Harry came back to his surrogated family with a fleeting relief that this would soon be over.

As happy as he thought the Burrow would be, he found he usually wasn't that happy at all. The continuous nightmares of Voldemort murdering him and his friends didn't help, also being around Ginny didn't help either. She was acting as if she never met him, she hardly even glanced his way. He wanted so much to hold her and never let her go, but he couldn't, not until Voldemort was gone, and who knew if she would even want him after Voldemort was dead. She probably found someone already, Harry knew she was pretty enough to get any guy she desired. So why would she sit and wait for him, like an obeying wife. No she wouldn't, Ginny is far to independent for that. Harry sighed as he studied his appearance again.

This was also his last day at the Burrow, by tomorrow he would officially shift to Grimmauld Place. He knew he would always have a place to stay at the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley kept hinting that he make his stay permanent. But he wanted to reside their for the memory of Sirius. It was the house Sirius left to him, and he wanted to honor it.

* * *

Harry was in awe once he reached the backyard of the Burrow, it was not how he and Ron left it just an hour ago, no, it was extravagant. It looked like it took ages to decorate. No longer was the green grass visible, only pearly with chairs, and the beautiful reception. It was truly a sight, without realizing it, he began to picture him and Ginny on that reception getting married. _'If only life was that easy.' _He vowed to himself that he will stay away from Ginny until the end of this war. She is just a distraction, and he did not need that. 

Just as he thought about Ginny she appeared in front on him. Not in front of him parse, but in front of his gaze. She was happily talking to Hermione and Luna with not a line of worry etched on her face. Harry sighed. 'At least she is happy.' Harry continued to gaze at her longingly. She looked extravagant. She had on a simple pink dress with spaghetti straps, that reached right above her knee, her usually milky skin was looking as flawless as ever, and her hair was up in a elegant twist, she truly looked beautiful.

Harry jumped once a hand landed in the back of his head and smacked him lightly.

"Having fun Potter?" asked Fred teasingly.

Harry glared at one half of the Weasley twins. "Why did you do that for?" asked Harry bewildered.

Fred smirked, a Weasleyish smirk. "You were dozed out Harry. What ya thinking about?" asked Fred waging in eyebrows then smirking as his gaze reached Ginny.

Harry sighed. "Nothing." he mumbled.

"Stop acting all depressed, it's almost making me depressed, and a DEPRESSED twin is not cool." said Fred laughingly.

Harry shrugged, "She just looks happy ya know?" said Harry.

Fred nodded. "You want her to miserable mate?" asked Fred quietly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I want her to be happy." said Harry.

Fred nodded again. "Clearly she is not." he said.

Harry's head quickly shot up. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, for the past three years all she's been thinking about is you. Even though you can't see it, we all do. That girl is crazy about you." said Fred quietly.

"What?" asked Harry bewilderedly staring at Fred as if he grown another head.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you don't see it mate. She is head over heels in love with you. Do you want me to spell it out?" asked Fred, as he was thinking about actually spelling it out for Harry.

Harry said nothing, and averted his eyes back to Ginny.

"Go on. Go talk to her." said Fred as he nudged Harry.

Harry looked uncertainly at Fred. "You think she'll want to talk? I mean, I haven't had a decent conversation with her since Dumbledore's funeral, and that was to actually break up with her." explained Harry.

Fred sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "I still think you should give it a try." said Fred as he left Harry standing by himself, still watching Ginny.

Harry didn't know how to approach her. What would he say? Would she even listen? Of course she wouldn't. After how he acted. But he needed to, in order to protect her. Harry shook his head. No, he would just let her be. Ginny was happy without him, and if Ginny was happy, then so was he.

* * *

Ginny was supposedly chatting with Hermione and Luna, only she was just nodding every once and then. She was there with the girls, but her mind wasn't. Her mind was on one person alone, that was Harry Potter. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted him, she would have let out a gasp if she wasn't so in control of her feelings. Harry's grey and black dress robes perfectly complimented his emerald eyes, giving his eyes an eternal glow. Harry looked absolutely handsome. Ginny sighed, if only he would actually take the time and look at her. As Ginny glanced at Harry, she caught him glancing her way, looking at her almost longingly. With the same look she had in her eyes. The look of love, pain, and loneliness filled his eyes. Soon as he began to stare at her, he was interrupted by Ginny's painfully annoying brother Fred,

Both Harry and Fred began chatting, while Ginny continued to watch Harry, again wishing she was there beside him. Ginny noticed that Harry was often trying not to lock eyes with Fred as he spoke, and Fred was constantly trying to catch her eyes. Harry looked uncomfortable with whatever him and Fred were talking about, Ginny would tell. It's always been like that, even if they weren't together that long, she picked up things about Harry Potter that he himself would not know. Like the ways his eyes darted from person to person when he was uncomfortable, or the way he plays absentmindedly with his collar when he is nervous.

Ginny sighed, and turned her head towards the chatting girls. She was actually surprised to see Hermione chatting so much with Luna. She thought both girls detested each other, because both fancied her brother Ronald.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Luna, noticing the silent gaze in Ginny's eyes.

"Nothing." replied Ginny slowly.

Hermione gave Ginny knowing look, that Ginny had seen so many times. She was actually quite tried of it. Again her gaze searched for a bespectacled man with a scar shaped scar. To Ginny surprise he was looking directly at her, with the same love and pain that reflected in her lingering gaze.

Both parties looked at each other as if they were reading each other's mind through their gazes. Their gazes were locked, forgetting all the merriment surrounding them. Forgetting that Harry ever broke up with her, forgetting they spent three years trying to avoid each other, forgetting the dreadful heartbreak they both felt. They were lost in each other's gaze, a moment of pure bliss, where nothing can break the connection they both felt. Tears poured from Ginny's eyes, and she took slow steps toward Harry. Harry's face contorted with happiness as he followed Ginny's rhythm toward her as well. Mutually approaching each other, not noticing the amused, and happy smiles around them.

They were inches away. Ginny's heart felt as if she ran a ten mile race, and Harry felt as if he was falling from a mountain, his stomach in leaps. Without them noticing there hands joined, they still continued to gaze at each other, neither attempting to break the ongoing silence. They let out a held breath. A breath they been holding for three years. Harry felt as if he were breathing again. It was like a huge boulder was lifted from their hearts, and they were both free. Free from the world that they both trapped themselves in.

Finally there gazes fell. Ginny slowly placed her hand on Harry's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. She sighed. Harry took her hand and kissed it, doing so without any words. Words didn't need to be exchanged in the world of Harry and Ginny. They just understand each other.

Smiles from family, and friends surrounded them. Yells from Fred and George saying "Kiss her already!". Happy tears streaming from Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Harry and Ginny both softly smiled at each other and leaned in for their first kiss of three years.

CRACK

Harry and Ginny both jumped apart before their lips even touched. Mrs. Weasley screamed. People gasped. The happiness turned to fear. The Death Eaters were here.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, there is a new Dark Lord. It's mainly because of a prophecy. Voldy is going to die, but not before he truly converts his heir…. Can anyone guess who he is? I mean I practically spelled it out for you…. LOL. I wanted to really make this fic different. I am definitely going to put my heart and soul in this. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Tell me what you think!! Love ya. **_


End file.
